warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Magna
The Legio Magna ("Flaming Skulls") is a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated its oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. The Legio Magna 's homeworld was located in the Ultima Segmentum, where it originally hailed from the Forge World of Estaban VII. During the Horus Heresy, the Legio Magna was supported by House Morbidia. It is assumed that this Legion was either destroyed at the end of the Heresy or was driven towards the Eye of Terror along with the rest of the Forces of Chaos. If it survived the Heresy, its current whereabouts and activities are unknown. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Schism of Mars (Unknown Date.M31)' - Later Imperial histories record that the first blow of the Martian civil war unleashed during the Horus Heresy that was known as the Schism of Mars was struck against Magos Mattias Kefra, whose forge in the Sinus Sabaeus region of the Red Planet was housed within the Madler Crater. Titans of the Legio Magna marched from the southern Noachis region and within minutes had smashed down the gates of his forge city. Howling engines daubed in red, orange, yellow and black and decorated with flaming horned skull devices, ran amok within the high walls of the crater, crushing everything living beneath them and destroying thousands of years of accumulated wisdom in a fury of fire. Vast libraries burned and weapon shops that served the Solar Guard Imperial Army regiment were reduced to molten slag as the indiscriminate slaughter continued long into the night. *'The Battle of Ice World Tralsak (011.M31)' - The shallow, frozen oceans of Tralsak are flash-boiled to steam by the fury of engine-war as Loyalist Titans of Legio Atarus and Legio Agravides clash with the Traitors of the Legio Magna and Legio Victorum as the Loyalist Shattered Legions and Traitor World Eaters fight across the disintegrating landscape of ice floes. Ultimately, outright victory eludes both sides, and each uses the cover of the world-enveloping fog thrown up by the destruction to extricate their forces and redeploy them elsewhere. Nevertheless, numerous supporting Knights of both sides remain to fight a war in which neither will concede defeat. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Magna took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. During this conflict, the Legio Magna was supported by the Knights of House Atrax. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. *'Battle of Terra (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legio Magna took part in numerous engagements during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, but its most notable action occurred when they participated in the Battle of Terra and the Siege of the Imperial Palace alongside the other Traitor Titan Legions. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Legio Magna are red, orange and black. Legion Badge The Legio Magna's badge is a flaming, horned skull centered in front of an orange sun on a field of black. Below the skull is a red letter 'V', and below that are three skulls lined up besides one another in a v-shaped pattern. Canon Conflict The Traitor Flaming Skulls Legion are revealed in Imperial Armour Volume One to be the Legio Magna. The Legio Magna, however, appears in several other sources as fighting on the side of the Imperium -- they are mentioned to have taken part in the Angevin Crusade, defended the world of Orask from a Tyranid splinter fleet, and, most recently, participated in the Third War for Armageddon. It is unknown if part of this Legion remained loyal during the Horus Heresy and has survived into the 41st Millenium maintaining its old name, or whether this simply is a mistake on the part of Games Workshop. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pp. 17, 74 *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 95 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 99 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pg. 356 *''Imperial Armour Volume One'', pg. 8 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' II, pg. 79 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 193 *''White Dwarf'' 108 (UK), " 'Eavy Metal", pg. 76 *''Codex Titanicus'' (1st Edition) Titan Legion Colour Schemes *Dark Heresy Timeline by Alan Bligh, pg. 2 Gallery Flaming Skulls Titans.jpg|''Legio Magna'' Titans before their forms were twisted and corrupted by exposure to the power of the Warp Flaming_Skulls_Princeps_Honour_Banner.jpg|''Legio Magna'' Princeps Honour Banner Flaming Skulls Moderati Banner.jpg|''Legio Magna'' Moderatus Kill Banner ES:Legio Magna Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers